1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to television signals. Even more specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for switching from a first television signal to a corresponding second television signal upon loss or interruption of the first television signal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Reception and display of digital television signals delivers significant improvements in audio and picture quality as compared to the receipt and display of analog signals. However, there are several disadvantages in the reception of digital signals. For example, the transmission signal strength and signal stability can cause the digital signal to drop below a threshold level such that the signal can not be displayed or is poorly displayed.
The quality of digital signals in terms of strength and stability depends on the proximity, direction, height and transmission power of the digital signal transmission center. Additionally, physical objects in the line of sight (e.g., aircraft), weather and unstable cable infrastructure also affect the signal level as well as their robustness (i.e., steady state signal level). When the digital signal interrupted such that the digital signal can not be display, a user has to adjust the antenna or tune the television to an associated analog channel in order to continue watching the current programming or wait until the digital signal returns. This can be a time consuming and inconvenient process during which time a person watching the television may miss an important part of the programming.